Holy Order
The Holy Order is a group of paladins who are dedicated to their patron god of justice, Thalor. Although paladins exist under the service of just about every god, Thalor's following is by far the most immense and coordinated group wise. Based In - Hjalhelm Archetype - Paladin Leader - The Holy Commander Yohan Origins of the Order: The Order was founded before the Alliance, but only by a few years. There were many similar orders established amongst the paladins of all gods originally, but only Thalor's have kept together. The group of Thalor's paladins were lead by their first Holy Commander (the one who coined the term and the names of the other ranks), Erek Daeranson. Erek lead the tiny group of paladins who had been devastated in an attack on Hjalhelm into the mountains, seeking help from Thalor in order to determine how they might continue to survive. He returned with his band in time to help fend off a final attack on the grand Norse city, and in return obtained the land to set up a specific home for the lost paladins. Erek passed away, leaving the paladins in turmoil over who the next Holy Commander could be, and the Order decended into chaos, the home Erek created all but abandoned until a lowly Neophyte called Wulfgar entered to pray at the shrine of Thalor and saw the remembered beauty in the place. He eventually rose to lead the remnants of the Order, which had all but fractured years before, and restored it to its rightful place, expanding the Holy Towers into the mountains and the sky. It has remained that way for the years since, and under the firm rules he set, the Order would remain without chaos and fear; the Order was the organization Erek had dreamed of years ago. Ranks of the Order: *Neophyte: The lowest rank in the order, this is the newest and greenest recruits. They are not allowed out on jobs unless accompanied by a Paladin, two other Neophytes or one of the Vetus. They are to remain within the Order's complex until they become full Paladins. *Paladins: These are the main body of the Order. However, Paladins still are required to submit a report on their job and how it went, and this duty is only removed should they take another Paladin or one of the Vetus. *The Vetus (meaning old ones.): These are the Senior Paladins, the ones that have obtained a position of trust and knowledge in the group. They usually number one for every ten Paladins within the Order. These warriors are greatly feared, and although they also take jobs, they do not always return to working them, and may indeed retire into a Scholarly Vetus, one who helps the Commander and Holy Commander search for Thalor's Artifacts. *The Commander: The Second in Command of the Order. His (or her) job is to help the Holy Commander and seek out jobs for transitional tests. The Commander is seen more than the Vetus, but he does have more limits. The Commander is not allowed to take jobs unless sanctioned by the Holy Commander, and he will have a few more limits. ((Working on establishing them.)) *The Holy Commander: The leader of the Order, the Holy Commander is often seen, in Headquarters or out. He spends his time searching out Thalor's artifacts or leading his men (or women) into battles too difficult for a small group alone. The Holy Commander is the one true authority in the Order, aside from Thalor, but because the god has retreated, the Holy Commander is left seeking to please the absent god with his Order. This is all for now, feel free to add a member's list if you want. I'll be deciding ranks later, so for now just stick your name and say you're in the Order. Category:Guilds Category:Hjalhelm